


Earn your Keep

by StarScreamLoki



Series: No Strings Attached [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Little bit of blood, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Bucky Barnes, i think, loki is a little shit, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: (Bucky X Loki, Third POV, Bucky’s POV) Bucky is on a mission to take out every HYDRA-base he can find. On one of such a mission he stumbles across Loki and Bucky is about to find out how mischievous the God is.





	Earn your Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lokikingofasgardslover713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokikingofasgardslover713/gifts).



> I fully blame this fic on my friend Lokikingofasgardlover713 (and a certain porn-star, but we’re not talking about that) and also a big shout-out to her for helping me with this as well. These two might seem a little bit harsh, but it’s consensual from both ways. Loki just likes to brat.

The Soldier had been on the move, sticking to the shadows and keeping his head down.

It was probably unfair to the person he had dragged from the waters of the river. A nagging feeling that he knew the man had never left him - that the person clad in the colors of the American flag should have meant something to him, but just as that moment on the riverbank Bucky hadn’t been able to grasp at the necessary memories. Thus he had moved on.

Getting to Europe hadn’t been easy, but he had made it. It had taken a couple of days to adjust which was the reason that the Soldier hadn’t noticed a very important gut feeling - at least, he told himself that had been the reason.

He was being watched.

It was different than what he was used to. No fleeting shadows in the corner of his eyes, no goosebumps running down his spine and nothing that would indicate someone was following him. Yet, he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was paying attention to his every move.

His dreams had changed too. Where the Soldier first had dreamed about fleeting memories of his past life, regaining the name he once used to go by, and how the man from the river had called him too, his nights were now filled with something else entirely. He couldn’t exactly remember what had played in his head, but he often woke with the faint feeling of hands that had roamed his body, both seeking and giving pleasure, and a coldness that made his lips tingle.

In those mornings he woke up frustrated, wanting and  _ hard _ .

The one thing he  _ did _ clearly remember, however, was a pair of penetrating green eyes that had held him in the night’s grip.

* * *

Bucky crept through the bushes on one of the mountains in the Black Forest of Germany.

He had been tracking HYDRA for quite some time, taking out cells wherever he found one and was able to do so. The latest trail had led him up the mountain, the reward a small HYDRA base he could take down alone.

The trail he was following was a path that hadn’t been used in decades, overgrown with vines, broken trees and fully reclaimed by nature. He hadn’t seen any sign of human life for the passed hour, a rare feed considering the fact that Germany was tight-packed, but he doubted anyone else in their right minds would go on a hike on this trail to see the beauty of nature. It wasn’t even on the maps.

When he had started his mission some hours ago he still had had that nagging feeling that he was being watched, but the higher Bucky climbed the mountain, the more the feeling dimmed. It was a relief to be rid of the feeling that someone was breathing down his neck and he wondered if he had imagined it all the time. If it had simply been a product of his own making and desires. Whatever was going on, his gut told him he was approaching the lion’s den. If it proved to be true the lion would soon be feeling sorely sorry for itself.

Bucky climbed the last few meters up to the top of the mountain, hauling himself up on the treacherous ridge that could give any moment underneath his weight. Flat on his belly he pulled himself over the rim, crawling towards the concrete structure that was atop of the mountain.

It was an old bunker, probably used during the second world war, and just like the trail mother nature had claimed this structure too. The place was bigger than he had expected and he quickly concluded that it not only had served as a bunker but also as living quarters for a high ranking officer.

Carefully he moved on, reaching the bunker and pressing himself flat against the wall before creeping inside, his fingers already curling around the handle of his gun in case he needed it.

The first room he encountered was as bare as he had expected. Everything had been stripped and nothing but grey walls surrounded him - the message written in red ink in German that was plastered on the wall the only indication that he had found the right place.

HYDRA should be here.

Silently Bucky moved to the next room, his footsteps not even a whisper on the floor, his breathing so shallow it wouldn’t betray him. He had been trained to be a shadow when needed and more than one HYDRA cell had already discovered how apt they had been at their job. They had trained him well. Maybe too well because now Bucky had his name and a taste for revenge.

Methodically he moved through the empty rooms deeper into the building.

Everything was eerie silent and yet he got the feeling he wasn’t alone. Or maybe that was just wistful thinking at the thought that he got to take down more HYDRA-agents.

Reaching the last room he crept around the corner, his fingers still curled above his gun, his muscles pulled taut and ready to attack.

When he rounded the corner he briefly stopped breathing.

He had been right! He wasn’t alone.

Someone was standing in the middle of the room with their back to him. Immediately he pulled his gun, aiming it on the lithe form.

It seemed to take an eternity, but couldn’t have been more than a second, before the person turned around. The man’s eyes briefly flicked to the gun trained on him with an unimpressed expression before pinning Bucky with a penetrating glare.

Bucky’s gut twisted at the sight of the tall man clad in black leather. The pale skin, the raven black hair and the cocky smile. He knew who this was because he had seen some footage.

“Loki,” he breathed, eyeing the alien weary. He didn’t have any illusion about the man’s prowess nor the fact that he would prove difficult to kill.

Loki gave him a big smile. “Good, I already feared we had to go through the unpleasantries of introduction.”

Bucky’s finger itched on the trigger of his gun, a voice in the back of his head screaming to pull said trigger, yet he refrained from it. He wanted a little more information before he would take rush actions and dive headfirst into a battle he wasn’t sure he would win. “You been following me?”

Loki looked around the room as if he saw it for the first time and gave Bucky an innocent smile, his eyebrows quirking up with the movement. “I am pretty sure I arrived here first, Barnes.”

The gleam in Loki’s green eyes made Bucky feel antsy and he slightly shifted his weight from one foot to another, gripping his gun tighter. If Loki was in any way put off or feeling threatened by the gun, he didn’t show it. However, Bucky had the feeling that he could empty his magazine on the creature and two more, and it would do nothing to him.

Still, the alien had given as good as a confession as any.

“Why?” Bucky grated.

“The silence, the solitude, it soothes me. I like this empty building on top of this mountain,” Loki shrugged.

What kind of game was this? The man wasn’t even bothering to create a convincing lie! “I highly doubt someone like you would take a hike just to get some fresh air.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “Someone like me?”

“Aren’t you the  _ harbinger of chaos _ ?” The way Bucky pronounced that title made it sound like a jab instead of a praise, and in his mind the alien was definitely  _ not  _ a God, whatever Loki would claim. “The one who slays the innocent to have the world lie at his feet.”

“And you wouldn’t know anything about spilling lives of the innocent, would you?” Loki retorted sharply. “ _ Winter Soldier _ .” The way Loki pronounced his former title was equally jabbing as he had done, and Loki advanced on him until his chest met the muzzle of the gun. “I have watched you scramble through Europe, desperate to make up for the wrongs of your past. Taking life after life as a form of compensation for the innocent lives you have taken.  _ If _ innocent is what you could call them.”

This close he could smell Loki; a mixture of sweat and blood masked by a faint whiff of mint and fresh snow. Those piercing green eyes were hell-bent on riveting him to the spot, but Bucky had faced equally withering glares and was hardly deterred by it. In fact, it didn’t make him feel anything at all except for a tiny pang of amusement.

However, the creature hadn’t said anything untrue. He had been traveling around Europe to kill as many HYDRA-agents as he possibly could, but that was the crux; they were HYDRA. Monsters in their own right. Bucky didn’t feel the slightest guilt about killing them and he was sure as hell not going to start now! “They were bad people.”

“Lives nonetheless, Barnes. It will not clean you stained ledger.”

“It makes me sleep better.”

“Does it?” Loki inquired and the glimmer in those green eyes accompanied by the small smile made Bucky’s unwavering attitude waver. That look gave him the chills, but hell be damned if he would show it. He was playing a dangerous game and one fault could cost him dearly, if not his life.

Those chills only got magnified as Loki reached out and ran a single finger over the bicep of his metal arm, the plates whirling at the contact. Bucky pushed his gun harder against Loki’s chest, a fair warning for him to be cautious on how he was going to proceed.

Loki had the audacity to lean forward, folding his lithe frame almost around the gun to reach the side of Bucky’s head with his mouth, whispering in his ear. “Try it,” he challenged, Loki’s hot breath warm on his skin. “I assure you that it will not make you sleep any better  _ if _ you ever sleep again.”

The hand that had been skimming over Bucky’s bicep suddenly grabbed him, and with the other Loki pushed the gun down. Bucky tried to resist the motion and wondered why he didn’t just pull the trigger. One twitch of his finger was all that it would take, yet, he didn’t and Loki proved stronger, angling the gun towards the floor.

Loki leaned back to look Bucky in the eyes, their noses still but an inch from each other, and then it suddenly dawned on Bucky. Those green eyes. He had seen them before! Glittering and gliming in his fitful dreams. “You!” he breathed.

The smile that spread on Loki’s face was almost maniacal, the black of his pupils dilating in glee. “Ah, you remember.” Loki chuckled. “Although, that might be an unfair statement.”

For a brief moment pain was evident in Bucky’s eyes, his features softening, and Loki was already opening his mouth to make what would undoubtedly be a mocking comment. Bucky didn’t gave him the change, taking advantage of Loki’s arrogance and taking him off guard. With a growl he grabbed the front of Loki’s coat and backed him against the wall with a couple of steps.

He pushed the gun against Loki’s temple. With a snarl on his face and a low, growling voice Bucky spoke. “You lured me in here! You wanted me here, set out a trail for me to follow. For what? So you can fuck with me?”

“Not to fuck  _ with _ you.” Loki’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips before it turned into a wide-toothed grin.

Bucky gripped the laspels of Loki’s coat tighter and gave him a little shake. “Is there even a HYDRA-base here?”

“There is only one way to discover,” Loki answered smoothly.

Bucky gave him another rough shake. “Is there?”

Apparently Loki was done with the Bucky’s behavior, and he probably disliked the muzzle of the gun pushed against his head. Quicker than Bucky could anticipate Loki turned the tables, grabbing the gun and ripping it from Bucky’s grasp to send it skitting over the floor, turning them around to push Bucky against the wall.

“I am not very patient, Mortal,” Loki growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. He put his face close to Bucky’s and used his entire body to press the Soldier against the wall. “You can either stay and discover if this place harbors what you’re searching for, or you can leave. Make your choice.”

Bucky’s hand shot up, the metal digits wrapping around Loki’s pale throat without squeezing. A weird gleam crossed Loki’s eyes and his breathing seemed to come shallower, but it wasn’t due to the metal hand cutting of his airway.

“ _ You _ wanted me here, Loki, not the other way around,” Bucky snarled and this time he did squeeze, carefully watching Loki’s expression. He thought he was treating on thin ice, that this would push Loki into frenzied anger, but instead the green of his eyes got swallowed by the black of his expanding pupils and his eyes never left Bucky’s.

That put Bucky off for a moment and then the realisation hit him. He liked this! He wanted this!

_ Not to fuck  _ with  _ you, _ Loki had said.

To test his theory immediately Bucky slightly loosened his grip on Loki’s throat, but instead surged forward to bridge the small distance between their faces. He bit down on Loki’s lower-lip,  _ hard _ .

To Loki’s credit, he didn’t make a sound, but the exhaled a rush of breath through his nose fanning over Bucky’s face told him that he had a hard time to keep himself from doing so.

_ That vexing punk… _

Bucky let go of his lip, tasting the tang of copper on the tip of his tongue. “Give me a good reason why I’d want to fuck you.”

Loki laughed, a sound that came deep from within his chest. Even through all the layers of gear they both wore Bucky could still feel those vibrations resonate in his chest.

“I could give you what your oppressors never have given you,” Loki said, making it sound like a sweet promise indeed. He dragged his tongue over Bucky’s lips and goosebumps rose over Bucky’s flesh.

Bucky couldn’t recall anything regarding the pleasures of the flesh over the past seventy years. There had been something before that, though he couldn’t recall the details. However, the idea Loki sketched was oddly alluring though.

“Tell me, when was the last time someone used you for their pleasure?” Loki purred. “When was the last time you felt hands roaming your flesh because they wanted you?”

_ That _ grated on Bucky’s nerves and without thinking he swiped Loki’s feet from under him, following suit with the motion to the inevitable coming closer floor. 

Loki fell on his back, the air knocked from his lungs, and Bucky landed crouching on top of him, a knee on his chest, the metal hand still wrapped around Loki’s throat.

“And just because you think you’re a God - which I still find hard to believe - you can offer me unbelievable sex?” Bucky snarled.

Loki’s throat bobbed underneath his hand, that gleam still hadn’t left his eyes. A cheeky grin spread on alien’s face. “Not because I am a God, but because I have more than thousand years of experience.”

“And you wanted to prove that here, in this dinky bunker? I’ve had better dates,” Bucky retorted dryly. Well, he didn’t have an active memory of one of those dates, but he was sure that those trysts had been a hell of a lot more classy than this place.

The air around them shimmered gold and it changed to a scarcely furnished room. The walls were no longer made of harsh concrete but covered with wooden panels. The floor was lined with a plush carpet and right next to them there was suddenly a massive, luxurious bed with silken, black sheets and pillows.

Bucky felt something prickle under his skin, setting a shimmering fire low in his abdomen.

Loki seemed very pleased with himself and gave Bucky a self satisfied grin and purred, “better?”

It was impressive, and not what he had expected - then again he hadn’t expected anything - but he wasn’t going to give this creature the satisfaction. “Now it's a dinky bunker with a sugar coating.”

Loki’s smile fell and he scowled. “I would like to see you do better.”

Bucky let go of Loki to push himself to his feet, but Loki grabbed him and tried to pin Bucky underneath him.

The Soldier wouldn’t have it. Whatever was going to happen, he wouldn’t submit to Loki. He already had had enough handlers in his life who had told him what to do, he wasn’t going to add an alien who claimed to be a God to that list.

They rolled over the floor, fighting and snarling. Both of them tried to gain the upper-hand; a tangled mess of limbs. Halfway through their struggle the atmosphere between them changed and it was Loki this time who initiated the first bite.

The moment Bucky’s lips caught between Loki’s teeth he felt that simmering heat in his abdomen flare to life. Still he wasn’t going to let the alien win, and with a quick motion of his arms and legs he rolled them over, returning the favor of biting Loki’s lip.

This time Loki  _ did _ make a sound - the beginnings of a moan he cut off abruptly. Loki’s tongue darted out, licking over Bucky’s lips, demanding to open his mouth.

With a soft nibble he let go of Loki’s lip and instead caught his tongue between his teeth. He didn’t bite hard, just kept him there for a moment to show he wasn’t going to give the control to Loki, before he let go and crashed his mouth on Loki’s, their tongues dancing and swirling.

Loki tasted as he smelled; of mint and fresh snow with a hint of something wild and untamable. Heat rampaged through his veins as they shared their heady kiss, stealing Bucky’s breath away and making him dizzy.

Loki flipped them over again and their struggle began anew, though this time it was accompanied by harsh, messy kisses and equally harsh nibbles and bites. They clawed at fabric and leather to grope each other wherever they could before the other made a counter move, changing the odds.

Bucky had never before in a fight which was so filled with sexual tension - most of his fights had been purely to kill - but he discovered he liked this. The need to win and tame this wild creature - it was exhilarating.

The heat scorching Bucky’s veins demanded to be released and he was completely intoxicated by the God. It felt as if he had to make up for all those lost years and Loki was the perfect guy to make up for that loss - or maybe it was just convenient that Loki had been there. Or better said: had lured him in. Because Bucky held no illusions regarding that.

When Loki had Bucky pinned to the floor once again they were panting and trying to catch their breath, their faces close as Loki teasingly nibbled his jaw just on the border of painful.

He could feel Loki’s bulge pressing through both of their pants, and truth to be told, he wasn’t any less aroused, his erection rubbing against the inside of his pants.

Loki’s lips were swollen, but that didn’t refrain him from putting on a big grin when he leaned back to look at Bucky. Oh, how Bucky longed to wipe that grin of his face.

“You’d better fight for it, otherwise you shall be mine,” Loki threatened.

“I can just walk away and you have nothing,” Bucky countered.

That made the grin fall from Loki’s face and his green orbs fixed on Bucky’s. “Will you?”

Bucky hummed as if he was going to give an answer, but instead he hooked his legs between Loki’s, pushed off of the floor, and rolled them over. Immediately he grabbed Loki’s hair with his flesh hand, his metal hand landing on the God’s chest to keep him pinned down.

He leaned forward and nibbled the tender flesh below Loki’s ear who made a small noise in the back of his throat at the unexpected pain. When his hand came up towards Bucky’s head, presumably to grab his hair, Bucky swatted his arm away.

“I won’t walk away if you-”

Bucky’s snarl got interrupted by Loki’s mocking laugh. “I alrea-”

This time it was Bucky who interrupted Loki, giving a hard and vicious tug at his hair which made Loki hiss between his teeth.

Bucky had never thought he would like it so much to see someone else fully at his mercy like this, but it didn’t surprise him either. It was probably something that had always been there inside of him and had been nourished and fed through the years.

With his flesh hand still in Loki’s hair, Bucky pushed himself up and got to his feet. He made Loki follow suit, never letting go of the blacks locks and making the other half crawl, half stumble after him.

Bucky sat down on the bed, guiding Loki between his spread legs on his knees, keeping a firm hold of those black manes.

With one hand Bucky undid his pants, taking out his erect member and giving himself a stroke. “Open up.”

“Make me,” Loki challenged, fixing him with a defiant glare.

“You really are a vexing punk,” Bucky grated, almost spitting the last word.

Loki wanted to say something, but the moment he opened his mouth to say something Bucky’s metal hand shot forward and pushed his thumb between Loki’s teeth, his fingers curling around his chin to open his mouth wider. He janked Loki’s head forward by his hair and jaw, angling his hips to push his erection between Loki’s lips.

Taking his thumb out of Loki’s mouth he didn’t give the punk one second to defy him, snapping his hips and pushing deeper into the wet mouth.

Loki’s hands came up to brace himself on the inside of Bucky’s thighs, his fingers digging into the fabric of his pants, and briefly struggled at the unexpected intrusion. Bucky absolutely loved it to see him trash like that and the muffled sound Loki made in the back of his throat only fueled his arousal.

Bucky angled his hips to sit more comfortable on the bed, the movement dragging his erection over Loki’s tongue until only his head was still in Loki’s mouth. Using his grip on Loki’s hair he guided the alien’s head downward again, forcing him to take Bucky deeper.

Briefly he wondered if he wasn’t to harsh, but as Loki took his retaliation and scraped his teeth along Bucky’s length, every concern for that flew out of the window. The sensation of that subtle pain combined with Loki’s wet mouth stoked that simmering feeling low in his belly to a raging inferno.

Slowly he rocked his hips, keeping a firm grip on Loki’s jaw and hair, fucking his mouth. Waves of pleasure rolled through his system, making him pant.

When he looked down he was hit with another wave of utter pleasure. The sight of Loki on his knees with dilated pupils and puffy lips enveloping his member was a true pleasure to behold.

It had been a little too long since he had coupled with someone and there wasn’t much needed to send him quickly closer to the edge. He rocked his hips faster, thrusting deeper into Loki’s mouth in chase of more of the delightful pleasure that ran up his spine.

Suddenly Loki struggled frantically in his grasp, pulling back - even though it must have put an immense and painful strain on his scalp - and angled his head to the side, making Bucky’s hard flesh fall from his mouth.

Loki was panting, but otherwise he seemed fine. If Bucky had ever had a moment of concern that he was being too harsh or doing something Loki didn’t like, it was gone now. Loki still proved stronger than him and Bucky knew that if he wanted to stop or get out, he could.

The only question that remained was if Loki truly would.

Bucky’s fingers twisted in Loki’s hair and he gave his head a rough shake. He wasn’t pleased with Loki’s action, not since he had been so close to reaching his high. “Why did you stop?”

Loki was panting and his tongue darted out to lick the saliva off his lips. “If you cum now, what use will you have after that, human?”

Bucky had trouble to keep himself from narrowing his eyes and kept a carefully crafted neutral expression. Was this Loki’s way of silently saying he wanted to  _ get  _ fucked? Because earlier it seemed that Loki wanted it very much the other way around.

“ _ Enhanced _ human,” Bucky countered. “I’ve got more stamina in more than one way than the average human, vexing Punk. You should’ve done your research better!”

Loki’s eyes went wide, his irises small rings as his dilated pupils had swallowed the green. His mouth sagged open a little his tongue darted out again to touch his lips. It made him look quite eager to resume sucking Bucky off and that was exactly what Bucky wanted.

“Now finish what you started,” Bucky growled and gave another tug at his hair.

This time Loki obeyed, wrapping his lips around Bucky’s throbbing member, licking, sucking and taking him  _ deep _ .

Well, in one thing Loki had been right; he indeed had a lot of experience! He knew exactly where to use his tongue and when to hollow his cheeks to suck him to bring Bucky as quickly to the edge as possible. Within mere minutes, or maybe it had only been a couple of heartbeats, Bucky reached his climax. His metal fingers dug into the edge of the bed as he spilled deep in Loki’s throat with a groan, the world falling away in front of his eyes and the orgasm working itself from his groin all the way over his spine.

Loki worked him through his high and continued doing so until Bucky had found his way back to earth. It felt good, but he had other plans to execute than Loki staying there on his knees. 

Bucky pulled Loki’s head back by his hair, his now soft member exiting the God’s mouth with a pop who gave him a wide and mischievous grin as he looked up.

Bucky had contemplated to give him credit where credit was due, but the self-satisfied grin he was giving him now made Bucky hold his tongue. Instead he gruffly said, “undress and get on the bed.”

He let go of Loki’s hair and in return he received an arched eyebrow from the God, the smile gone. “You were doing so well telling me what you wanted without words. Why start now?”

The twinkle in his eyes told Bucky more than enough - Loki  _ wanted _ to be roughly handled into what Bucky demanded of him, but Bucky wasn’t going to comply. Instead he shrugged. “Suit yourself, I already got off. I could just go and leave you here unsatisfied, but as I recall correctly,  _ you _ lured me in.”

The glimmer in Loki’s eyes died and he fixed him with a venomous glare. Bucky didn’t respond and was hardly impressed by that withering glare. He just looked Loki dead in the eye, letting him know he wasn’t messing around and that he would no longer be herded like a sheep. This was just another battle of dominance and Bucky was determined to win it.

The jaw-twitch was the only sign that Loki knew he had been bested and without another word he got to his feet. Golden light enveloped his form, his armour and clothing melting away until he was standing naked in front of Bucky.

He eyed the man in front of him, and he could be indeed described as a God. Loki was lean, but not skinny. Strong muscles rippled beneath his pale skin, a small love-trail adorning his lower belly all the way southwards to an impressive erection Bucky wouldn’t mind tasting for himself. A flare of renewed arousal ran through his system.

He also found that he wanted to stroke that little trail of hair with his fingertip, just to tease, or nuzzle it with his nose as he worked his way down, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. He doubted that Loki wanted some loving sex. Certainly not now and probably not ever.

When he looked back at Loki’s face a little smile was playing on his lips. “Like what you see?” he drawled.

“Get on the bed,” Bucky commanded, but he knew he had stared too long. Everything about this God seemed to revolve around gaining the upper hand and  _ keeping _ it, and Bucky had just lost his footing.

He knew it.

Loki knew that he knew it!

The other didn’t move and just kept looking at him with that little smile that harbored all the mischief in the world. God, the guy was a vexing little punk, bratting his way into getting what he wanted, and Bucky had to admit, he loved it. Or better said, he loved it to put that punk in his place. The thought alone made another rush of arousal find its way to his groin.

Bucky slowly stood from the bed, his erect member brushing against his clothing which he still hadn’t shed (and wasn’t planning on either). Aiming for Loki’s jaw, Bucky’s left hand shot forward and his metal fingers wrapped around the God’s face, his digits digging in Loki’s cheeks.

Loki let out a small yelp and his hand came up to wrap his slender fingers around Bucky’s wrist, but otherwise he didn’t do anything.

The punk wasn’t going to get a chance to do something either and Bucky whirled them around, pushing Loki on the bed while he climbed next to him, putting one knee on his chest to keep him pinned down.

“You’re such a punk,” he said and dove in to claim Loki’s lower lip between his teeth.

Loki gasped at the unexpected pain. “Oh, but you love it.”

Bucky bit harder until he broke skin; a short, high-pitched cry from Loki rewarding him for the effort and making Loki struggle to pull his head away.

“So do you,” he countered when he let go of Loki’s lip and jaw, and sat back on both knees next to the panting God to look at him.

“I would be lying if I said I didn’t,” Loki said with a hoarse voice and pushed himself up on his elbows.

Whatever his goal had been with that move, Bucky would never find out as he quickly grabbed Loki’s legs and spun him around to his belly, pushing his flesh-hand between Loki’s shoulderblades to shove him down. “Like you have a problem with lying.”

With his left hand he trailed a metal finger over Loki’s spine, goosebumps rising on pale skin in the wake of that caress. When his finger reached his tailbone he stopped and Loki wiggled his ass, taunting Bucky.

Bucky would very much like to spank those round, peachy cheeks one day until they were red. However, now was not the time nor did he have the means to keep Loki confined, and he highly doubted Loki would remain on the bed if he ordered so.

“Seeing as you’ve set up this encounter so nicely, you probably have brought some lube,” he said, trailing his finger down from Loki’s tailbone to his hole, softly prodding at the sensitive flesh.

Loki let out a strangled noise before he spoke hoarsely. “I don’t want-”

Bucky immediately interrupted him. “You’ve got very little to want, punk! You’re here at my mercy and if you want to get fucked you’d better listen.”

Loki scowled at him before his hand shimmered green to magic a bottle of lube.

Bucky took the bottle, climbing on the back of Loki’s thighs and letting go of him to open it. He hadn’t even taken the cap off, or Loki was struggling beneath him, pushing himself up on his hands and trying to dislodge Bucky.

_ Vexing punk! _

What was even his goal? He was getting what he wanted, right? Was it to maintain his pride or did he just loved the fight?

Bucky let go of the bottle and grabbed Loki’s wrists, janking his arms out underneath him to hold them behind his back with his flesh hand. His other hand went to Loki’s neck, his metal fingers wrapping around his nape and shoving his head back in the mattress.

Leaning in Bucky whispered in his ear, “stop struggling or I will tie you up.” Then he trailed a little lower with his mouth and bit the soft flesh below Loki’s ear, hard.

Loki let out a little cry of surprise, panting hard, before he said, “maybe next time.”

Bucky let go of his neck, the flesh angry and red and he rubbed the thumb of his metal hand none to kindly over the injury, making Loki hiss between his teeth. He had already nibbled that exact same spot before, and he felt quite pleased with the red mark on the pale skin.

Then he trailed his fingers down Loki’s sides, the metal digits making him shudder, and rested his hand on Loki’s ass while with the other he still kept Loki’s arms pinned behind his back.

“Keep that attitude up and there won’t  _ be  _ a next time.” To emphasize his threat he pushed a metal finger inside Loki without warning or slick - he didn’t feel it anyway though his finger went in easier than he had anticipated - and Loki almost came loose of the bed with a cry if it hadn’t been for Bucky keeping him pinned down.

“How are y-”

Slowly Bucky dragged his finger out till the last digit and then pushed back in, silencing Loki quite effective with a tiny whine from his side. “You were saying?” Bucky asked sweetly.

“I was saying-”

Loki never got to finish that either as Bucky repeated his previous action. “Are you going to shut up now?”

There was a brief moment of silence before Loki answered. “No.”

Bucky rolled his eyes.  _ Vexing punk! _ Of course he wasn’t going to shut up if Bucky gave him exactly what he wanted that way.

Bucky curled his finger inside of him, drawing a gasp from the God. That sound was so delicious, it made the blood rush to his ears - and other places - and gave him a feeling of something wild and untamable, just like Loki was.

He kept moving his finger, sometimes curling inside of him, sometimes pushing in and out of Loki. “How about now?”

“If you are going to continue asking me questions I-” Loki gasped again as Bucky curled his fingers, hitting that sweet spot inside of him. “I- I am not going to… going-”

“Shut up,” Bucky interupted while he dragged his finger out and pushed back inside, still keeping Loki in place and his hands locked behind his back with his flesh hand.

The whine that escaped the God underneath him could have been a no, but Bucky wasn’t sure as he teased Loki merciless, driving him insane with want.

When Bucky pushed another finger inside of him and scissored his fingers, he was sure he heard Loki swear. It wasn’t in a language he was familiar with. Loki’s fingers tried to grasp at nothing with his hands behind his back as Bucky kept working on him.

Bucky absolutely loved to see the God unravel beneath him like this; Loki’s mouth sagged open a little, panting, and on the occasion his eyes fluttered shut when Bucky hit just the right spot.

He kept teasing him with two fingers for a little longer, savoring the sounds of the small noises Loki made and which pleased Bucky immensely to a point where his own throbbing erection started to bother him.

Pulling his fingers out, drawing a protesting whine from the God, he grabbed for the bottle of lube again. With one hand he undid the cap, slicking himself before lining up, teasing the God with the head of his erection.

“Oh yes,” Loki breathed, trying to push back without much success to get what he wanted.

“Oh no,” Bucky countered merciless.

That vexing punk wasn’t going to get what he asked for, not yet, and Bucky pulled back - to Loki’s utter dismay which he made quite known with a growl. Instead Bucky pushed three fingers of his metal hand inside Loki once, just to let him know he had very few to want, before pulling out, lining himself up again and pushed his hard member deep inside the God in one swift move.

That knocked the air out of Loki’s lungs and a satisfied smile played on Bucky’s lips. He was fully intoxicated by the sensation of Loki around his throbbing member and rocked his hip slightly as a matter of testing.

Bucky let go of Loki’s arms, grabbing his hips to pull him closer and at an angle he liked better. Immediately he set a ruthless pace, making Loki keen and moan beneath him with every pleasurable thrust he gave him.

As if his life depended on it, Loki fisted the blankets while Bucky’s hips snapped against his ass. Bucky’s jeans - which he still was wearing along with the rest of his clothing - scraping against Loki’s pale skin. With his left hand he twisted his fingers in Loki’s long, black locks, keeping his right hand on the God’s back to keep him down.

Apparently Bucky had worked him up enough because within a couple of thrusts Loki orgasmed with a guttural cry, clenching hard around Bucky.

It felt delicious.

However, Bucky was nowhere near his own high yet and he settled for a slow pace to thrust deep in Loki, savoring the feeling and making Loki writhe and squirm beneath him.

By the time Bucky was beginning reaching his own climax, Loki was reduced to moans and little cries of pleasure. Bucky absolutely loved the little sounds Loki made as long as it weren’t words. The God had proven more useful with his tongue wrapped around his cock to please him instead of using it to form sentences and spin lies.

Bucky snaked his hand around Loki’s hip, grabbing Loki’s erection and setting a quick pace as he began to chase his own orgasm. He stroked Loki with an equally ruthless pace which was aided by every bounce forward Loki made as Bucky thrust into him.

With a string of curses - and whatever other words Bucky didn’t understand - Loki buried his face in the blankets, his fists still twisted in the sheets.

It made Bucky feel wild and powerful - a creature such as Loki writhing and unraveling beneath him,  _ because _ of him, and right now Loki didn’t oppose him. Bucky loved the control, something he had lacked for decenia on end, and now that intoxicating sense of power over another flooded his senses in a  _ very  _ pleasurable way.

Maybe this was what he had missed all that time…

Bucky leaned forward to press himself against Loki’s back, the ridges of his tactical vest teasing Loki’s bare flesh. His mouth found the raw, red spot in Loki’s neck he had created earlier and he bit him,  _ hard _ , until Bucky tasted the first tang of blood, never faltering to continue pounding into the God.

Loki yelped at the unexpected pain and twisted his arm to grab and yank Bucky’s hair to pull him even closer, urging him on to inflict more pain.

That sent Bucky over the edge, who still responded in kind to Loki’s urge to hurt him, and with a low, rumbling growl in his throat Bucky came. The delicious sensation only got amplified as Loki clenched around him once more as he reached his orgasm too, howling the same guttural cry of pleasure as he had done minutes before.

Bucky kept moving to ride out their highs, letting go of Loki’s skin between his teeth before he stilled, lying on top of the God whilst still buried in him.

“Let go- of- me,” Bucky panted as he tried to pull his hair free from Loki’s fingers, to no avail.

“Why? I thought you told me you had inhuman stamina,” Loki sassed between his own labored breaths.

In retaliation to Loki’s sassy reply, Bucky bit the raw spot in his neck again and Loki’s fingers uncurled from his hair with a scream.

_ Vexing punk! _ The guy couldn’t be serious. Stamina or not, Bucky needed a break. Besides, he had more things planned. “True, but fucking a God wasn’t on my agenda for today. I got more stuff to do,” he voiced his thoughts and pushed himself up, sitting on his hunches and pulling out of Loki which earned him (of course) a indiscernible mutter of protest.

Loki rolled to his back as he watched Bucky zipping up his pants with an unimpressed glare.

Bucky returned the glare, but quickly his eyes roamed over Loki’s creamy skin, a stark contrast with the black sheets, and he couldn’t deny his own longing to stay instead of continue with his schedule.

“I can’t imagine something more entertaining than me,” Loki said, interrupting the naughty thoughts that were already reforming in Bucky’s mind, and he gave Bucky a cocky smile. “But I know when I overstay my welcome. I shall leave.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Loki, the God was still not making any form of attempt to leave and he wasn’t sure what Loki was playing at. On top of that, hadn’t  _ he _ been the one waiting for Bucky and actually creating the welcome?

“Oh, almost forgot. You might want to check the lower levels,” Loki winked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

What did he mean ‘lower levels’? There were none. He had swiped everything, hadn’t he? “What?” Bucky inquired confused.

The grin on Loki’s face was once again, as suited his title, mischievous. “Until we meet again, Barnes.”

“Wait! What- no!” Bucky exclaimed still confused and wanting answers, but he was too late and couldn’t persuade the wild God with those three meaningless words.

With a golden glimmer enveloping his form, Loki was gone, taking the changed scenery of the dinky bunker with him. The bed - as was bound to happen - was suddenly gone too and Bucky fell face-first on the floor, landing on the hard concrete with a thud.

“Vexing punk,” he muttered as he pushed himself up to his hands.

From his low and ungraceful crouch he suddenly spotted something in the corner he hadn’t seen before, and Bucky quickly got to his feet, walking over to inspect it.

It was a staircase leading, as Loki had said, to a lower level.

Had he truly missed that little - which was actually quite big - detail when he had entered the room? Had he been so occupied with Loki that he had missed it? Or had that Tricking God of Mischief just kept this away from him; shrouded it with one of his illusions or spell-casting or whatever he had done to change the room?

Irritated and with a gun in his hand the Soldier descended the stairs.

If anyone had been below they sure would have shown themselves sooner - he and Loki hadn’t been particularly silent in their endeavours.

_ Especially _ not Loki. The memory alone of Loki’s keening and moaning made his head spin again and his body respond with another flare of arousal. Bucky silently berated himself that he had to remain focused. This wasn’t the time to think about what had just transpired or what he might want to do to Loki the next time.

_ If _ there would be a next time…

There probably would be.

Bucky waited at the bottom of the stairs for his eyes to adjust to the gloom before he moved on.

The first room he entered was empty, but the second room he set foot in knocked the air from his lungs. The place was indeed HYDRA’s. The machinery in the room indicated that much, and the flag with HYDRA’s signature confirmed it even more, but that wasn’t what had made him stop dead in his tracks.

Everywhere Bucky looked there were dead bodies littering the place; twisted ungraciously over equipment or lying in puddles of blood on the floor.

It was a massacre.

He walked over to one of the bodies lying on the floor, rolling it over to its back with his boot. He discerned multiple small knife-wounds on the corps from which the victim had bled out. Otherwise the dead body wasn’t half as gruesome or mangled as he had expected it would be, given the room’s status.

Bucky moved on, rolling over bodies and discovering more of the signature stabwounds. Some bodies didn’t have knife-wounds, their bodies just twisted in lethal angles, their eyes rolled back in their heads. He could almost not believe that one person was responsible for such slaughter and yet his gut told him it had been only one person.

And he already had a suspect of who that could have been.

His foot suddenly hit something on the floor, spinning it on its place, and after looking down Bucky crouched to pick it up. The knife he was holding in front of his face had a design he hadn’t ever seen before - two snakes twisted around the hilt of the knife, the blade long and slender and red with blood.

His suspicion just got confirmed.

He twisted the knife in his hand, putting it away in a holster at his belt.

Yes, the person, or better said  _ God, _ had wreaked this entire carnage alone and Bucky had definitely been lured in.

“Vexing Punk,” he muttered.

 

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
